Christmas Magic
by bbfan
Summary: A change of plans find Abby and Gibbs spending Christmas with Jackson in Stillwater. Spoilers for Season 8 and Season 9. Gibbs/Abby Gabby. This was for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Secret Santa.
1. Change of Plans

DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>TITLE: Christmas Magic<br>AUTHOR: bbfan  
>SUMMARY: After Abby's Christmas plans fall through, Gibbs invites her to spend Christmas with him in Stillwater. This was written for the GibbsAbby Shipper Forum's Secret Santa.  
>CATEGORY: Romance<br>SPOILERS: Season 8 and Season 9  
>PAIRING: GibbsAbby  
>RATING: M<br>WARNINGS: Language, Sexual Situations  
>AUTHORS NOTES: I hope I did this justice. I'm not totally sure this is what my Secret Santa person wanted… Hope so! Merry Christmas everyone!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- A Change of Plans<p>

Gibbs was suddenly flat on his back, his breath coming in short puffs as Abby had landed on top of him. Her face was flushed, her lips a mere inch from his own. Their watery eyes locked. Time seemed to stand still. All the old clichés came to mind as his gaze traveled down to her lips that were begging to be kissed. He couldn't help but wonder if this was fate or did something or someone magical propel this along. After all this was the magical season of the year.

_48 Hours Earlier_

Gibbs pulled up into his driveway, glad that he had shoveled the snow before he'd taken Ducky, DiNozzo and Ziva to the airport for their shared Christmas holiday in Scotland and McGee, so he could go home and see his father for the first time in years. Three more inches of snow had fallen since, with another four expected overnight.

He had called Jack and told him not to expect him until later tomorrow evening. He wanted the snow removal trucks to hit the roads before he ventured out. Of course Jack made a joke about letting a little snow slow him down, but Gibbs wasn't going to take any chances. Jack had no clue he'd have precious cargo on board. Abby was coming with him, and he wanted it to be a surprise.

When he'd found out that Luca had cancelled their planned Christmas together because the twins had come down with the chicken pox, he invited Abby to spend Christmas with him and his dad. There was no way he was going to leave her here to celebrate Christmas alone, especially with her feeling like she didn't have a true family anymore. This adoption stuff had really thrown her for a loop and he told her no matter what, he'd be there for her.

Although Abby put on a brave front during her favorite holiday, he knew it was a tough month for her. Hell, it was tough on both of them. The anniversary of her father's passing and the fact that it's the twentieth year without Shannon and Kelly, it was going to make for a difficult Christmas season. Taking her to Stillwater, giving her an old fashioned Christmas and having his dad work his magic on her, he hoped Jack would help her feel wanted, needed and cherished by a father figure. The feelings he had for Abby no way mimicked what a father felt for a daughter. Far from it. Although Jack wasn't the best father, he knew Jack cared for her very much and would do in a pinch.

Abby and Jack had really become close during the four months that Jack spent with him while they hunted down Paloma Reynosa. There was nothing like having Abby to help keep them on their toes and away from arguing about everything and nothing. If she had said no when he'd asked her to come with, he probably would be spending yet another Christmas alone and to be truthful about it, he really was getting tired of doing that.

Carefully, Gibbs walked through the snow towards his front door. On his way home from the airport he'd stopped at Jenkins Jewelers and bought Abby a crystal bell with her parents names etched on it for Christmas. He didn't want to slip and break it. As he made his way towards the house, it was then he noticed the shoe prints. They disappeared as if someone had walked into his house. Reaching for his gun, he quickly made his way through the snow to his front door. As he started up the steps, he slipped and almost fell.

"Damn it…" he hissed under his breath as he almost dropped her gift.

As he got closer to the door, he began to relax. The Christmas music emanating from inside gave him his first clue as to who occupied his house. The second was the note she had left on the door.

'_It's just me, Gibbs. Don't come in with weapon drawn.'_

Abby.

Holstering his gun, Gibbs looked back towards where she would've parked her car. It wasn't there. She must've taken a cab. He smiled, tore the note down, entered the house and was welcomed by the most wonderful aroma of something that smelled suspiciously like cookies being baked in the oven and a rendition of 'Let It Snow' on the radio. His stomach growled at the anticipation of having Abby's special Christmas cookies and some coffee.

Placing the package on the entry table, he stomped his feet to remove the snow from his boots and leaned against the wall to remove them. "Abby?" he called out, hopeful she heard him. He didn't want to scare her.

"In the kitchen," she answered back.

Gibbs put his gun in the safe, hid the package behind the couch, walked around the five suitcases she had left on the floor and into the kitchen where he was shocked beyond words at the sight before him. There was Abby literally covered in flour, her pig-tails skewed, making her way towards him with her arms out stretched. She was beautiful and she wanted to give him one of her signature hugs, which he would've taken gladly, but not with her covered in flour.

Gibbs caught her by the shoulders holding her at arms length. "Whoa, Abbs. Not gonna happen."

The disappointment on her face not with standing, he wasn't backing down. He watched as she turned away and made her way towards the counter. Grabbing something, she tossed it to him.

Gibbs caught it and held it up. It was a frilly, red and green apron with ruffles. He laughed. "I'm not putting that on. You're hug is just going to have to wait." He threw the apron back at her.

"Come on, Gibbs. It's not as if someone is going to just pop in," she whined.

She had a point. Everyone was gone. Besides, the hurtful look on her face cut straight to his heart. As always, he relented. Walking up to her he held out his hand. Abby handed him the apron and smiled. Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was no denying her of anything. He put the silly thing on and took her in his arms and placed a well aimed kiss to the side of her head.

It was established long ago that she was his favorite, but it wasn't until just recently that he had finally come to terms that his feelings for her was so much more than just the friendship they had built over the last twelve years. Now that there were no more secrets in his life that he needed to protect, it was time to move on. The love that he had felt for her was so profound and deep that it literally scared him, but he finally let himself recognize it for what it was. Although he'd been married three times since Shannon, he had only felt this way one other time in his life. He was totally head over heels in love with her, but with the fact that she was in such a vulnerable state of mind right now with the news that she was adopted, there was no way he was going to take advantage of it and add to her confusion.

Breaking away before he did something stupid like pinning her to the counter and kissing her senseless, he went over to where the coffee machine was and started a fresh pot.

"Whatcha bakin' Abbs?" he asked, hoping she hadn't sensed his apprehension.

"Sugar cookies. It's the least I can do. I don't think I should go to Stillwater empty handed," she answered, her voice shaking a little. He noticed how fast she turned around to face the oven. She didn't want him to see that she was still upset that he had to change his plans and include her in on his holiday. Her words still echoed in his mind.

"_Gibbs, I can't intrude! You and Jack need this time to be together… work through a few things. You didn't get the chance to do that last year when he was staying with you. I can stay with Sister Rosita and the Nuns. Besides, I'd just be a burden. I'm so… not myself…"_

It was then that he'd cut her off. Gibbs sighed and walked up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, leaned in and kissed the back of her head.

"Hey, we've been over this. You're not a burden, Abby. I _want _you here," he said.

Abby just nodded her head and reached for her skull and bones oven gloves. Grabbing the oven door, she opened it up and took out the first batch of cookies. The smell was heavenly and went straight to his stomach, making it grumble.

Gibbs tried to reach around her for one, but Abby slapped his hand, hard.

"Hey!" he grumbled, backing away, feigning to be hurt.

Just as he said that, a deep voice and a high pitched giggle filled the kitchen.

"Come on, Gibbs. You of all people should know that making yourself a nuisance in the kitchen will get you no where," Fornell said, laughing.

Emily was with him and started to giggle even louder when Gibbs and Abby turned towards their unexpected company. Gibbs knew they must've been a sight. Him in the ridiculous apron and Abby still covered with flour.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the young girl on the cusp of teenage hood. She was going to be a beauty. He watched as she quickly snapped a picture of them with her cell phone. Walking over to her, he stooped down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, kiddo," he said, as he quickly grabbed her phone, hugged her to him and took a picture of both of them. Emily squealed with delight.

Abby hurried to put the last batch of cookies in the oven, washed up, removed her apron and joined them at the table. She gave Tobias and Emily a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said. "You can help us decorate the cookies."

Emily clapped her hands and looked up at Tobias. "Can we, Daddy?" she begged.

Gibbs snorted. Looking at Emily's smiling face, he turned towards Fornell and said, "Try and say no to that."

"Never could, why start now," Fornell said, laughing.

* * *

><p>AN - Had to fit our favorite FBI Agent and his sweet daughter in there somehow. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	2. Small Town Arrival

Chapter 2- Small Town Arrival

The snow had ended earlier than expected and the amount wasn't as much as the Weather Channel predicted. They ate an early lunch, packed his truck and was on the road by noon. The drive was rather silent for the first half of the trip. Abby thumbed through one of her forensic magazines and occasionally made a comment about something she saw outside that was worth mentioning. Other than that, she was unusually quiet, which didn't sit well with him. After the great night they'd spent with Fornell and Emily, she seemed more herself.

Hell, who was he trying to kid. He'd noticed her beautiful smile hadn't reached her eyes and he even caught her a couple of times just staring off into space. Fornell had noticed and looked at him, questioning him with his eyes. He'd shook his head slightly telling him not to say anything. All she was doing was playing along for Emily's sake and probably his. The only thing he could do was hope she'd come around once they arrived in Stillwater.

The second part of the trip was anything but quiet. Tony had called Abby from Scotland letting them know that they had arrived safely and that he thought it weird that a lot of men were wearing 'skirts'.

Abby put the phone on speaker so he could here what Tony was saying.

"They're called kilts, DiNozzo and I'll bet Ducky will have you in one before you leave."

"No way, boss. Not gonna happen."

Gibbs snorted when he heard Ziva yell 'Save me' in the background. Tony was probably driving her crazy with his terrible Scottish accent, movie references and anything else he could think of that would drive her insane.

Ducky piped in and in not so many words, which was a miracle in itself, said that he'd have hell to pay when they got back. Tony must be getting to Ducky as well and they'd only arrived. It was going to be a long trip for both Ducky and Ziva. Gibbs was just glad that he wasn't there.

After they hung up, it wasn't long before McGee called. He just wished them a Merry Christmas and said he'd call later and let them know how things were going with him and his dad. Gibbs felt a twinge of guilt not talking to him about his father. He knew a little of what Tim was probably feeling, seeing that he and Jack hadn't talked for years after Shannon and Kelly's deaths. He could've at least told him to remember to listen, not to judge and not to jump to conclusions. But being who he was he didn't like to talk about personal stuff with his agents.

That would have to change if he ever let himself get closer to Abby. There was one thing he learned from his three ex-wives and that was he didn't talk enough about… stuff. He was definitely willing to give it a try, though.

As they entered the eastern edge of Stillwater, Gibbs noticed the huge Christmas Tree was still placed in the same area that it was when he was a kid. By the looks of it, the bulbs and decorations were the same as well.

"Beautiful…" Abby said, her voice laced with a bit of excitement.

Gibbs nodded. Driving slowly through, they took in the sights that the small town had to offer. It wasn't much, but it was home. He reached over and grabbed Abby's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad you're here, Abbs."

Abby smiled and he noticed that it had finally reached her eyes, making them shine.

_That's my girl…_

Pulling up to the front of the store, the first thing he noticed was the inside Christmas display that was set on the shelves in front of the windows. He recognized it immediately. It was his old train set that they'd set up around the Christmas tree when he was a boy. It was decked out with the town buildings that he, Jack and his grandfather had built, fake snow and Santa sitting on the caboose, waving to whom ever was passing buy.

Abby noticed it to and was looking at it, her eyes wide with wonderment.

"Gibbs, that is so neat. Look how little the people are and the wee little lights on the houses are so cool. I had no idea they could make something so small and yet so life- like," she exclaimed.

Gibbs walked up and stared down at the display. It really was a sight to behold. The year that they made the small town came flooding back. He remembered his grandfather holding his small hand in his large one, showing him how to sand with the grain and hearing his father's laugh when he saw the outcome of his first painting of a project. He remembered getting paint all over himself and his mother scolding his father for not putting an old shirt or an apron on him.

Hearing the door opening and seeing his father standing there brought him back to the present.

"Little lady, we built that scene a long time ago. I'd have to say Leroy was around seven or eight years old," he said looking at his son for conformation.

Gibbs smiled, nodded and walked over to where his father stood by the door. He gave him a hug and said quietly in his ear, "Thanks for the memories, Dad."

"You're welcome, son," Jack answered as they parted. Before they could say anything else, Jack found himself being pulled in by Abby for one of her wonderful hugs. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you don't mind that I'd tagged along," she said, apprehensively.

"Not at all. It's so good to see you. Just wish Leroy had given me a heads up. I would've gotten the guest room ready for company… unless…" Jack stopped and eyed them both with curiosity.

Gibbs immediately picked up on what the old man was hinting at. They'd had a few conversations about his hidden feelings for Abby when he was helping him put the store back together after Reynosa and her dirtbags shot it all up.

"Aw, geez, Dad…" Gibbs grumbled under his breath and looked away, to embarrassed to see what Abby's reaction was. He didn't have to look away. The hitch in her breathing said everything.

Jack smiled and stepped back from the doorway. "Well, come on in. It won't take me long to get the place ready for closing. Then we'll go on up to the house and get that room ready."

Gibbs gestured for Abby to go in first. As she passed by him and his father, Gibbs shot Jack a look that hopefully warned him off about further talk about Abby and their relationship or the lack there of. The ornery smile his father gave him in return forewarned him of what probably would turn out to be a very, long and arduous visit.

_For crying out loud…_

It hadn't taken them long to get the room ready. The guest room used to be his mother's room, so there were pictures of her in the various stages of life. Gibbs hadn't been in the room in a very long time. Nothing much had changed, except for the curtains and bedspread. He could almost smell the sweet perfume she wore that seemed to linger in the room. It made him sad to be in there, but he needed to share this part of his life with Abby.

Gibbs watched as Abby walked around the room looking at all the pictures and the books that were stacked neatly on the shelves. His mother had shared her love of history with him and she had a great American and World History collection. Abby ran her fingers along the spines of the books.

"Now I know where you get your love of history from," she said, quietly.

He made his way across the room and stood next to her, looking at the books as if for the first time. The collection was enormous. He'd forgotten just how many there were. He just stood there trying to find the words to share with her about how much his mother meant to him.

"She used to read to me during the winter months when it was too cold to be outside," he said, his words sounding hollow and knowing full well that it wasn't enough.

Abby understood he was uncomfortable talking about this, so she had offered him a reassuring smile and then turned towards the shelf with the old photos. Reaching for one, she gently took it in her hands.

"Although you look a lot like Jack, I can see her in you as well. You have her nose and her smile."

Gibbs looked down at the picture. His mother couldn't have been but twenty five. Twenty eight at the oldest. She was as beautiful as he remembered she was. A knot started to form in his throat. He had to swallow hard to get rid of it.

Abby must've noticed. She quickly put the picture back down on the shelf and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean to dredge up old memories. It's just… I don't know. It's as if my own memories of my parents… my _adoptive_ parents are fading and I don't know what to do. How do I hold on to those memories, Gibbs?" Her voice trembled and she was close to tears.

"C'mere," he sighed and pulled her into his arms. He wasn't sure what to say or how to make her feel better. Holding her and telling her everything would be alright just didn't seem to be enough. He wished he could tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him and he was about to do just that until he heard his father's voice.

They both broke away quickly as if they had been caught doing something wrong when they heard Jack calling them down for supper. As they reached the top of the stairs, the aroma of Jack's beef stroganoff hit him and he groaned. Jack knew it wasn't his favorite meal.

Abby laughed and bounded down the steps. "Smells great, Jack. What can I do to help?"

"Well, you can tell that son of mine to quit staring at me like he wants to kill me, for one," he chuckled.

Abby turned quickly to find Gibbs doing just that. "Gibbs!" she exclaimed, aghast.

"Aw, Abbs, he knows I don't like his stroganoff," he moaned, sitting down at the table.

He grabbed a roll, slapped some butter on it and started eating it, knowing that would have to do for now.

Jack sat down in his chair and grabbed Gibbs' plate and put small amount of stroganoff on it. "Now before we have World War Three, I've tweaked it a bit with Betty's help. Try it, Leroy." He laid the plate down in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at it, then his father, grabbed his fork and took a bite. The improvement was ten fold. He took another bite and nodded his approval.

"Much better. Be sure to thank Betty for me," he said around a mouthful of food.

After they had cleaned up the supper dishes, they played a couple of hands of three-handed Euchre. Abby seemed to be enjoying herself but Gibbs noticed as the night wore on she became more quiet and subdued. He'd noticed the raised eyebrow Jack gave him and knew there would be some kind of conversation about it when they were alone.

It wasn't long before that time arrived. Abby decided to turn in. She thanked them both, again, for allowing her to share their Christmas, gave them both a hug and went to bed.

* * *

><p>AN- Wanted Gibbs to open up a bit, but not too much. Hopefully I haven't strayed to far off character.


	3. Conversations

Chapter 3- Conversations

"Son, get some wood from the box and we'll build a fire. It's getting colder out and I'm feeling it in my bones," Jack said.

Gibbs got up and went out into the summer kitchen to where the wood box was. He noticed that the wood was getting low. He'd have to grab some tomorrow from the huge wood pile from behind the garage. Grabbing an armful of wood and some kindling, he went back inside and carefully made his way to the living room. Laying the wood down, his father began to strategically place the kindling and wood on the grate. Stuffing some newspapers around the wood, he lit it and the fire came to life.

Gibbs knew his father needed to know why Abby was really here and why she wasn't acting her cheerful self. He went into the kitchen, rummaged through a cupboard until he found the bottle of bourbon he knew was there. Taking a couple of glasses and the bottle with him, he went in and sat down on the sofa next to his father. He poured Jack a glass, then one for himself one, settled back and stared at the huge Christmas tree.

After a few moments of contemplation, Gibbs thought the best way was to just come out and say it. "Abby just found out she was adopted and she's having a hard time with it."

Jack just nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment. Gibbs knew he'd have to internalize the information before he would make a comment about it. It didn't take long.

"I didn't expect that. So what can I do to help?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know, Dad. Not sure what I can do. She just seems so…" he wasn't sure how to put it. He didn't have to.

"Lost," Jack added.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, finishing off his first glass and then filling it up with another round of bourbon.

After a few more moments of silence, Gibbs noticed his father shifting and turning towards him. He looked over and saw what he thought was a mischievous smile on his father's face.

_Aw…hell…_

"What?" Gibbs asked, tentatively.

"Well, I was just thinking that this might be a good time to…"

Gibbs stopped him right there. "Dad, I'm not going take advantage of her while she's dealing with this," he grumbled.

Jack smiled again. "Leroy, just hear me out. I was thinking this would be a good time to give that girl what she needs… an old fashion, small town, country Christmas."

Gibbs breath came out in a huff. He hadn't realized he'd been holding it. "Oh…" was all he could say. Inwardly he was chastising himself for bringing up his hidden feelings for Abby. It was as if he'd opened up the Pandora's Box.

"You do have it bad for her, don't you? Haven't you even entertained the thought of telling her that you care for her?"

"Everyday, Dad," Gibbs said, as he started to pour himself another glass of bourbon. His father's hand on his stopped him.

Jack took the bottle out of his hand and placed it on the end table next to him.

"Son, I think it's time for you to do just that. Holding back on those feelings are going to give you nothing but heartbreak. You and I both know you've had enough of that. Do you realize this is the twentieth year without our girls on Christmas?"

Gibbs looked away. It was still very painful to think about. Twenty years and yet, sometimes it still felt like yesterday.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You need to tell her. I know you think she's in a vulnerable state right now, but she's a lot stronger than you think. It might even help you both get through this rough time."

Gibbs shook his head. "Dad, I can't. Not now."

"Can you tell me why? Why can't you tell her that you love her?"

Gibbs stared at his father and then got up. He went over to the fireplace, grabbed the poker and started to mess with fire. He placed the poker back on the stand and just stared into flames, watching them dance.

He knew Abby loved him. She told him all the time. What he didn't know was if she was _in_ love with him.

_Just tell him…_

"I'm not sure she feels the same way," he said, barely above a whisper.

The laugh his father gave him brought him up from his crouch. Gibbs glared at him.

Jack stopped and smiled. "You have got to be blind as a bat not to know that she's in love with you and that I'm as sure as God made little green apples. Lord, son. Open your eyes. Besides, from our conversations…"

Gibbs interrupted him. "What conversations?"

"Oh we've been talking to one another since you brought your team to Stillwater a few years back," Jack said.

"What? How? She never mentioned it. What has she told you?" Gibbs said quickly, sitting down again. His stomach began to churn.

"Well, it's called e-mail and Skype. You should try it sometime. As for what she's told me, that's confidential. Just trust that gut of yours. Now, I'm going to bed. Be sure to bank the fire before you retire for the night," Jack said as he got up from the couch.

Gibbs watched as his father left the room. He knew that Jack and Abby were close, but he had no idea that they'd kept in touch. Getting up, he went to bank the fire when he heard the refrigerator open and then close.

"Abby?" God, how long had she been down here? He began to panic.

"Just getting a glass of milk. Jack said you were still down here. Do you want a glass?" she called back.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief. Then he thought of the bourbon mixing with milk and shuddered.

"Um, no thanks," he said, as he swept the ashes up against the burning embers. Finishing up, he turned around to find Abby standing by the tree, her robe hanging open just enough to give him a peek of her silk pajama top and nothing else. Her hair was down and resting on her shoulders. Trying to keep his not so pure thoughts from totally taking over his mind, he walked over and stood next to her.

"It's a beautiful tree, isn't it?" she said, in between gulps.

"It'll due," Gibbs answered.

They just stood there, Abby looking at the tree as he looked at her. The twinkling lights played on her face just right. She really was beautiful. As much as he wanted to say something profound, he just couldn't get the words to come out.

Abby turned quickly and caught him staring at her. "What?"

Gibbs just shook his head. "Nothing." He bent over and unplugged the tree. When he stood up, she had gone into the kitchen. He heard her rinse out her glass and place it in the sink.

"Goodnight, Gibbs," she called as she ascended the stairs. He could here the disappointment in her voice.

"G'night, Abbs," he answered. He turned off the remaining lights and headed for his room feeling like a total idiot.

* * *

><p>AN- A little angst to set up the rest of the story!


	4. Christmas Happenings

Chapter 4- Christmas Happenings

_Christmas Eve_

Gibbs heard his name being called through his foggy brain.

"Leroy," the voice whispered.

Gibbs groaned and buried his head under the covers, trying to get away from the offending noise.

"Leroy," the voice said a little louder and more insistent.

Gibbs eyes popped open. No one called him Leroy except for one person, his father.

He quickly threw off the covers and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He immediately smelled coffee.

"About time, son. Been calling you for the last couple of minutes," Jack said. He was standing next to the bed holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

Gibbs shook the sleepy cobwebs from his brain, squinted to see what time it was but couldn't see the clock. It was still dark outside. The only light was from the hallway and it wasn't enough to light up his room.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. He reached for the coffee.

"It's almost six. I've called in a favor from Bud Nelson. You remember Bud? He's got a sleigh riding business on the old family farm. He said if you want to bring Abby over this morning for a sleigh ride, be there by 7:30. He's fitting you in," Jack said.

"Is Abby up?" Gibbs asked, sipping his coffee.

"No. I've left that for you. I remember the last time she was here. Morning wasn't her favorite time of the day. I'll be at the store until noon. Closing early," Jack said, as he left the room.

Gibbs cringed. He knew Abby hated early mornings.

Getting up, he stretched, did some push-ups and then went about getting dressed for the ride. He put on a pair of long-johns, then his jeans, doubled up on the socks, two t-shirts and a flannel shirt. He remembered how cold he'd get on the sleigh rides when he was a kid.

He made his way down to Abby's room, steeled himself for the onslaught of verbal abuse that he knew was coming. He knocked, softly at first and then a little louder. He heard a moan coming from within. Slowly, he opened the door, poked his head in and called her name.

"Abby?"

Nothing.

He opened the door all the way. The hallway light did very little to help the situation. He had entertained the thought of turning on the light in her room but he valued his head.

Making his way over to the bed, he smiled down at the sight. She was all curled up, buried under the covers to where only her nose was sticking out. He reached down and gave her shoulder a little push.

"Abby, get up."

She stirred, moaned and stretched. As she did so, a bare leg slipped from under the covers.

_God…_

Gibbs stared at her leg, resisted the overwhelming urge to rub his hand up it and under the covers. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he shook her shoulder a little harder.

"Come on Abby, get up or we're going to be late."

That did it. Suddenly, she sat up, pushed the covers off, looking wildly around the room.

Gibbs swallowed hard at the sight. Gorgeous came to mind. Her hair was a mess, like it would be if he'd had the chance to run his hands through it. Her face was void of make-up and her lips were full, beseeching him to kiss them.

"Damn it, I'm going to be late. Gibbs is going to kill me." It all came out in a rush, but as fast as she said it, she stopped and stared up at him, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"What the fuck, Gibbs?" she growled.

Gibbs held up his hands and backed away a bit. He caught the pillow before it smashed into his face. "Hey, don't blame me. Jack's bright idea."

"And that would be…?" she asked, as she yawned and stretched.

"A morning sleigh ride at the Nelson's farm," he said, tossing the pillow back at her, trying hard not to stare. As she stretched, her top slid slightly open to reveal the top of her breasts.

_Lord have mercy…_

Abby smiled. "A sleigh ride? With horses and bells and…"

"Yep," Gibbs interrupted her ramble. "You'll need to dress in layers. We've only got an hour, so hurry."

Abby jumped out of bed. The silk pajama top did nothing to hide her long, sleek legs. Gibbs just stood there and stared, mesmerized.

Abby started to unbutton her top and then stopped when she noticed he hadn't left the room. "Um, Gibbs?" Her eyes shone with amusement.

Gibbs shook his head. "Oh, yeah… leaving," he said and rushed from the room. As he shut the door behind him, he heard her giggle and he smiled at the sound. He really could get used to hearing that every morning.

The sleigh ride was everything he remembered and more. This time he had his girl with him. It made the ride so much more bearable. It was cold, so they didn't talk much. They didn't have to. Abby's eyes said everything.

Riding along, Gibbs would point out some of the places where he'd hung out when he was a kid. Meyer's swimming hole, which was frozen over, the old abandoned mines on Bailey's Hill and Jackson Lake where he and Jack would go fishing.

As they entered a stand of pine trees, the horses began to slow. They came to a stop and Gibbs heard Abby sigh. The pine trees were laden with piles of snow, bending their boughs down toward the earth. It was a very peaceful, romantic and magical place.

"It's beautiful here," she said, sighing.

Gibbs nodded and then smiled. The memories of this place came rushing back. This was where he had his first serious make out session. Abby must have noticed his reaction.

"Tell me," she requested.

"This is where… well, there was this girl…"

Abby held up her hand to stop him. "Say no more. I totally get the picture. This was where you lost your virginity."

_Whoa…_

"Not quite, but close," he said. He felt his face flush with embarrassment.

Abby's laughter rang out, which made him smile even more. He snuggled in under the blanket even further, grabbing her hand and held it tight.

The horses started to get a bit restless, wanting to keep moving. The driver let out a little shout and they were off. The rest of the trip was in silence.

After the ride they went into town and stopped by the store to see if Jack needed any help.

When he said no, Abby told Gibbs she wanted to take a walk and that she'd be back in a few minutes.

Gibbs nodded and watched her leave. He knew she was probably going to do some last minute shopping, so he didn't offer to go with her. Good thing, because what his father had planned for the rest of the afternoon was something he knew she'd love to do.

"So?" Jack asked.

Gibbs smiled. "She had a great time. Thanks, Dad."

"Well, good. Now I want you to take her over to the town hall. They're having their annual Christmas Eve toy drive for the kids who's families are having a hard time with making ends meat. I called ahead and told Chief Davenport that you and Abby would be there to help pass out toys. I know from talking to Abby that this would be something she'd like to do," he said as he handed Gibbs a great big, red-velvet sack full of wrapped presents.

Gibbs grabbed the bag and looked at it. "I don't need to dress up as Santa, do I?"

"No, not this year. I was Santa last year. Harry Johnston has the honors this year," he laughed.

Gibbs nodded and placed the sack on the table, grabbed the broom and started to sweep the floor, biding his time until Abby came back.

Abby bounded her way in, empty handed. She smiled at them and then saw the sack sitting on the table.

"Santa arrive a little early?" she asked, pointing to the sack.

Gibbs finished sweeping and then put the broom away. "Nope." He snatched up the bag, grabbed her by the hand and led her out the door.

"Gibbs, where are we going?" she asked, trying to keep up with him.

"We're going to help with the toy drive," he said.

"Yay!" Abby exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

* * *

><p>AN- Don't you love an old fashion sleigh ride to get things rolling!


	5. Snowy Beginning

Chapter 5- Snowy Beginning

It was nearly three o'clock before they had finished with the toy drive. When they stepped out of the building they were met with swirling snow and a very cold wind. Gibbs took Abby's hand and held on tight.

Gibbs hadn't forgot about the wood box needing filled and hurried Abby along. When they had arrived home, they found Jackson with an armful of wood, trudging through the storm.

"Damn it, he's going to kill himself," Gibbs growled, throwing the truck into park.

He was out of the truck and beside his father in a split second, transferring the wood from Jack's arms to his. Abby grabbed a hold of Jack's elbow and helped him as he struggled against the wind. Gibbs noticed the bulge in her coat where she probably had stashed her secret presents from her earlier shopping trip.

Gibbs dumped the wood in the box and turned towards his father. "Dad, you shouldn't be out there in this. I'll get the wood." Jack didn't argue.

Abby disappeared and he knew she was probably hiding her gifts.

Gibbs grabbed one of Jack's old scarves and wrapped it around his face until only his eyes could be seen. He then braced himself for the cold that he knew would cut like a knife. He flung open the door and went head long into the wind.

Damn storm snuck up on him. He knew it was suppose to snow, but he hadn't heard anything about the wind being so bad. He struggled a bit but made it back to the wood pile. There, he took the old broom and started to sweep off the snow that laid on top of the wood. As he did so, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Turning quickly, he saw the first snowball sail past his head, just missing him by inches. The second one landed squarely on his chest. The third one hit him on the shoulder, the spray of snow landing in his eyes, blinding him briefly.

"Abby?" he yelled, hoping she'd answer, giving away her position.

Gibbs heard Abby's distinctive giggle coming from behind his truck. He could see that she had a stock pile of snowballs on the hood, telling him that she was towards the front of the truck. Scooping up snow as fast as he could, he formed a quick eight snowballs and laid them across his left forearm that was folded against his chest. He knew that if he could launch a quick three high enough that they would drift over the truck's hood, keeping her pinned down while he snuck up behind the truck. He'd come in behind her and let her have it with the remaining five.

He stuck his head around the garage for a quick glance. He was welcomed with a snowball that just missed his face. Counting to three in his head, he came from behind the garage and launched three quick snowballs high into the air. They landed perfectly, keeping Abby undercover.

Gibbs had to move fast if his plan was going to work. This proved harder than he had anticipated. He was bogged down by all the clothes he was wearing and the wind was pushing against him as well. He had made it behind the truck but she heard him coming.

He had fired off his last five snowballs in quick procession, but he was met with a fury of her own. He pushed against them and was almost upon her when he slipped and fell. Grabbing on to her, he tried to hold himself up, but failed.

Gibbs was suddenly flat on his back, his breath coming in short puffs as Abby had landed on top of him. Her face was flushed from the cold, her lips a mere inch from his own. Their watery eyes locked. Time seemed to stand still. All the old clichés came to mind as his gaze traveled down to her lips that were begging to be kissed. He couldn't help but wonder if this was fate or did something or someone magical propel this along. After all, this was the magical season of the year.

Before another thought could cross his mind, her lips were on his, warm and soft. The insecurities he had felt about whether she had the same feelings for him had disappeared. Quickly, before she could get away, he gathered what little strength he had left and flipped them over so he was on top. She squealed, the sound traveling through his body, south and settling in his groin. He had so many clothes on, she probably couldn't feel him harden.

Gibbs took control of the kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips until it met with hers for a duel that he knew could only last for a few seconds. It was too cold out and their lips would chafe and no way was he going to let that happen. He had plans that included kissing every inch of her body.

Ending the kiss before he wanted to, Gibbs rolled off of her and used the truck to help himself get up. When he stood up, he noticed his father moving away from the window. He'd seen what had happened. Gibbs knew he'd never hear the end of it.

Looking back down at Abby, he held out his hand to help her up. When she got to her feet, he hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"You better be sure this is what you want," he said, hoping she could hear him over the howling wind.

"It is," she answered back and smiled at him.

Gibbs stepped back, nodded and then went over to the woodpile and gathered an armful of wood. Abby did the same. It took them three more trips to fill the wood box with wood and kindling.

When they had finished, Abby went upstairs to change her clothes. Gibbs heard Jack in the kitchen talking on the phone with Betty. He had overheard the last part of the conversation.

"That's what I said. Looked out the window and there they were, covered in snow, kissing like two love sick teenagers," Jack said, into the phone.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile at Jack's description of what he saw. It was accurate. He felt like a love sick teenager. A horny one at that.

Walking into the kitchen, he watched his father quickly turn his back and say something into the phone. He didn't quite catch it all, but heard him say something about six o'clock. After that he hung up the phone.

Jackson turned, looked at him and smiled. "About damn time, son," he said.

Gibbs just nodded. What else could he say. Their actions spoke volumes. He made his way over to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer.

"I heard you say something to Betty about six o'clock?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Um, yeah. I hope you and Abby don't mind eating supper alone tonight. Betty's picking me up and were going to her place for dinner," he said, smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, Dad. What about the storm?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"Leroy, she lives two miles away. Besides I think you and Abby should be alone to… talk about things," Jack said, giving him a wink.

"Jesus, Dad," Gibbs said, feeling his face flush. But he was right. He wanted Abby alone, but he wasn't so sure just how much talking they would be doing.

Jackson started going over what was left to eat. "There's some ham leftover from the other night. It's still good. I also made up some spaghetti sauce. It's in the blue container," he said, as he made his way towards the doorway.

"We can handle it, Dad. Go, get ready," Gibbs said, shooing his father off with a wave of his hand.

"Fine. I'll see you two in the morning," Jackson said, but stopped when he heard Gibbs' voice.

"Wait. What time will you be home tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Who said I'd be home tonight? You're not the only one who wants to be alone with…"

Gibbs cut him off. "Okay, I got it," he said, trying desperately to get the vision of his father and Betty, together, out of his head.

Jackson laughed and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>AN- Nothing like a snowball fight to bring buried feelings to the surface.


	6. Christmas Magic

Chapter 6- Christmas Magic

Gibbs was standing by the window, watching for Betty's car. The snow had slowed to flurries, but the wind was still blowing. He sort of felt guilty wanting him out of the house so he could be alone with Abby, who was sitting on the couch pretending like she was reading a magazine. It was about bass fishing and Abby doesn't fish. Finally he saw headlights coming up the street. It was her.

"She's here, Dad," Gibbs called out.

"Thank you, Leroy," Jack said, teasingly.

Gibbs grabbed his overnight satchel and helped him out to the car.

"See you in the morning," Jack said, with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, said goodnight and hurried back to the warm house and Abby.

He found her sitting on the couch, the light dim and warm, dancing when the lights on the tree twinkled from one pattern to another and the fire that he had built earlier bathed everything in a warm glow. He could see by the expression on her face that she was a little nervous. She had pulled in her lower lip, gently chewing on it. She always did that when she was worried about something.

As he came nearer he noticed the wrapped Christmas present sitting on the coffee table. Taking that as a clue, he shimmied behind the tree, bent down and found her gift. He just hoped she would accept it as something good to remind her about how wonderful her parents were.

Placing her gift next to his, he sat down next to her. She leaned forward, snatching his gift off the table and handed it to him.

"I hope you don't get too upset with me," she whispered.

Gibbs put the gift on his lap, put his arm around her, pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

"Never," he said, his voice low.

He then reached out and placed her gift on her lap. He gave a rueful smile.

Together, they opened up their perspective gifts. Gibbs' heart caught in his chest. He heard Abby's gasp.

"It's beautiful," Abby said, holding up the crystal bell. She gave it flip and the perfectly pitched ring filled the room.

Gibbs was speechless. In his hands he held a frosted glass ornament with the likeness of Shannon and Kelly etched into the glass with the words 'Forever Loved' etched below. He knew she didn't have time to get this done today.

"How…" he asked, amazed.

"I emailed Jack and had him order it from Hanson's Jewelers. He was going to give it to you on Christmas morning. I picked it up today," she said, her voice shaking with emotion.

Gibbs turned toward her, saw her eyes were filled with tears. He got up, holding the ornament in one hand, held out his other for her to take. He helped her up and guided her over to the tree. He placed the bulb carefully on the tree and turned towards her.

"Thank you," he said and he meant it. Even though they were physically gone, she knew that they still and forever will be a part of him and she was okay with that.

Gibbs quickly snatched up her bell and made a place on the mantle for it to sit. He then gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly to him. He turned his head slightly and nuzzled her hair. "I want you so bad…" When she turned her head to look at him, his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply. He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face, holding her still while he explored her sweet mouth. Abby moved her tongue to meet his and he growled, pressing his mouth tighter against hers. She tasted of cinnamon, peppermint and something that was uniquely her. She moaned her response and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight.

As the kiss heated up, Gibbs eyes flew open when he realized where they were. No way was going to make love to her, for the first time, on his father's living room couch. He was going to need a lot more room, if he was going to do this right. He released her and quickly grabbed her hand, nearly dragging her towards the stairs.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, her voice gravelly from his kiss.

"Abby, we're not going to make love for the first time on my father's couch," he said, giving her ass a smack as she started up the steps ahead of him.

Abby laughed and ran up the stairs, stopping outside of his bedroom door. Gibbs eyes locked with hers. He reached around her and opened the door. Without taking his eyes from hers, he invaded her personal space, pushing her body with his until she was standing next to his bed.

Gibbs slid his hands under her blouse and slowly moved them up her back. Finding her not wearing a bra, he groaned against her shoulder when he moved his hands around to palm her breasts. She was a perfect fit and her nipples harden immediately under his caress.

Abby's hands weren't idle. He felt her working the snap on his jeans. Undoing them she tugged his pants down slightly and slipped her hands in, grasping his ass, grinding against his hardness.

"God, Abby…" he growled.

The feeling was incredible and now they were frantically pulling at clothing, stripping each other quickly. They fell on the bed, Abby landing on her back, Gibbs leaning over her. He gently reached out and brushed a wayward piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Beautiful…" he said, before capturing her lips.

The kiss immediately turned carnal, their desire for one another becoming very evident. Gibbs mind told him to slow down, but his body was betraying him. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman and his need to be buried deep within her was overwhelming. It didn't help that her hands were _there, _stroking him, quickly bringing him to the brink.

Gibbs grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Need to slow down…" he hissed, his control slipping fast.

Abby shook her head. "Next time… please," she begged, arching her back, bringing him even closer to his goal.

Gibbs smiled at her words. 'Next time' sounded good to his ears. He pulled his hips away so he could slip the head of his cock between her slick folds. He purposely nudged her swollen clit, eliciting a deep moan from her.

He started to push his into her, her softness giving way, swallowing his head as her inner walls stretched as he sunk into her, slowly burying himself within her. She was so hot, so moist, her insides quivering around him as he sunk in until he could go no further.

"Sweet Jesus…" he grunted, burying his head in the crook of her neck. His breath came in uncontrolled puffs as he tried to focus a little before he fucked her senseless. He was going to do that anyway, but he wanted this incredible feeling to last.

"Oh God, don't stop…" she groaned.

Gibbs couldn't stop, even if he wanted to and he didn't. He started to pump into her with long, hard strokes, bottoming out against her cervix with each thrust. His grunt with each thrust was met with a small, sweet cry.

His lean body glided up and down, over her, her hard nipples teasing the hair on his chest. Pressing his lips behind her ear, he licked and tasted her skin. His breath came in pants, matching her breathing. He continued to move, no hesitation as he fucked her hard and fast… relentlessly. They moved steadily, powerfully. His grunts and her cries filled the room.

Gibbs was getting close and sensed that she was to. He moved one of his hands to grip the back of her neck and one to grip her thigh, hiking her leg higher on his back. This spread her open more and he braced himself as he rammed into her. That simple movement brought her closer to the edge. His constant pounding made her cries louder, turning him on even more. With a needful groan, Gibbs pounded into her, not giving her time to breathe or cry out.

Then she was there. Her nails digging into the base of his spine. She grabbed his ass, trying to hold him to her as he pressed deeply into her. She clenched around him, her muscles gripping his cock rhythmically. She came, sobbing his name.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs fought her grip and kept erratically pounding into her. He could feel her trembling and shaking under his weight. He found her mouth with his, swallowing her groans as he fucked her passionately for his. Kissing him back, her tongue plunging rhythmically matching his thrusts brought him over the edge. He slammed his cock into her, stiffening as a primal growl ripped from deep within his chest. "Fuck…" White hot pleasure exploded in his balls and shot straight through his cock and settled in his lower spine. Spotted lights flashed behind his closed eyes as he shot hard and hot into her, filling her until he felt his come dripping out of her.

Gibbs started to relax, his grip on her leg growing weak. It slipped from his back, dropping to the bed. His sated body becoming boneless, stopped pushing into her. He tried desperately not to suffocate her as his full weight started to fall on her. With what little strength he had left he tried to pull out of her and roll onto his side, but she was having none of that.

"Stay," she panted.

"I'll crush you," he countered.

"Don't care," she responded.

"You're amazing," he said, as his breath evened out.

"We're amazing," she replied, breathless.

They laid like that as the sweat on their bodies cooled. Gibbs finally slipped out of her and rolled onto his side. She snuggled up to him, throwing one of her legs over his, possessing him. He smiled, remembering her words from earlier.

"Abby?"

"Hmmm…"

"Is it 'next time' yet?"

She giggled.

* * *

><p>AN- Don't you love magic?


	7. Sharing Christmas

Chapter 7- Sharing Christmas

Gibbs' eternal clock said it was about seven. Opening one eye, he tried to look at the clock on his dresser but was blocked by a very wide awake Abby. She had pulled up a chair and was sitting by the edge of the bed watching him sleep.

How she could be so wide awake was beyond him. He was sore and tired, but in a very good way. They had made love two more times, slowly, after that first 'quickie' before finally falling dead asleep.

"Abby, what are you doing?" he asked, yawning.

"Waiting for you. It's Christmas morning," she said, matter of fact.

Without hesitation, he made a move to grab her, but she was faster.

"Ah, now Gibbs, your father is waiting for us downstairs," she said, as she backed away from his reach.

It was then that she noticed she had already showered and was dressed for the day.

Gibbs fell back against his pillow. "God, Abby, I'm so tired."

"Wore you out, did I?" she asked, smugly.

"Yeah, you did," he conceded, smiling. God, did he feel good.

Abby slowly walked over to the bed, shot him a look that said don't touch, bent down and kissed him hard and slow.

"The faster you get up, the faster the day goes and before you know it we'll be right back here where I'll…" she whispered the rest in his ear.

Gibbs felt his eyes widen at the secret revelation that she just declared. Quickly, throwing back the covers, he climbed out of bed. Grabbing clean clothes he made his way to the bathroom, Abby on his heels.

"Hurry up," she said, as she made her way towards the stairs.

Gibbs found Abby and Jack, sitting in front of Jack's laptop, at the kitchen table. He went to grab himself a cup of much needed coffee when he noticed one of Abby's suitcases sitting by the table.

"Abby?" he asked, confused, looking from her, to the suitcase, then back at her.

"Hey. We're just waiting for Tony. He's getting Ziva and Ducky," she said, pointing to the laptop.

Gibbs got his cup of coffee and went to stand behind them.

Jack looked up at him. "Merry Christmas, Leroy," he said, smiling a knowing smile. He may be old, but he definitely wasn't dead. He knew damn well what went on with him and Abby last night.

"Uh huh," Gibbs answered, taking a fake interest in what they were doing.

Abby got up and guided him to her chair. "Sit."

"Abbs…" he really didn't want to mess with the computer. He hated computers and they hated him. It never ended well and he knew there was no baseball bat near by.

Just as he turned to protest, Tony's face appeared on the computer. "Hey, Boss. Merry Christmas."

Gibbs turned towards the computer screen. "You can see me, DiNozzo?"

Suddenly Ducky and Ziva came into view behind Tony. "Yes, we can, Jethro. Merry Christmas to you all."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Jack said. He turned towards Leroy. "I told you, try it sometime."

Gibbs ignored him. "So, DiNozzo. You try on a kilt, yet?"

Tony smiled. "Actually, I have. It's quite… liberating."

Gibbs snorted. Abby laughed. They knew he was hinting at the fact that he hadn't worn anything under the kilt.

After a few moments of banter, Abby spoke up. "Okay, we need to get this started. Timmy's waiting," Abby said as she was getting into her suitcase. "Who's going first?"

Gibbs watched Abby. He had no idea what was going on and it was making him kind of nervous.

"That would be me, Abigail," Ducky said.

Abby grabbed a wrapped gift out of the suitcase and put it on the table in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at it and then at Abby. "What is this?" he asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well, since we all couldn't be together this Christmas and when I found out I would be spending Christmas with you and Jack, I thought this would be a good idea on how we all could spend a little bit of time with each other."

Gibbs just nodded. "So, this is Ducky's gift to me?"

"Yes, now open it. I'm dying to see what the Duckman got you," she said, the excitement in her voice no longer contained.

Gibbs looked at Jack who was hiding a smile behind his cup of coffee.

Gibbs grabbed the present and opened it up. It contained a box full of tea. A lot of it and from he could tell, they all seemed to be different kinds. He nodded his approval.

"Thanks, Duck," he said and he meant it. He'd promised his friend that he'd try to cut back on the coffee and supplement it with tea. So far he'd kept his promise. This assured him that he'd continue.

"You're welcome, my friend," Ducky said, smiling.

Gibbs slid the box in front of his father, who appeared to be interested as to what was inside.

Abby handed him the next present. It was an envelope.

Gibbs looked at it and recognized Ziva's handwriting.

"Ziva…" Gibbs said and smiled at her.

"Yes, I hope you enjoy what I got for you, Gibbs," she said.

Gibbs noticed the nervousness in her voice. He opened up and peered inside. What he saw made him smile. Pulling out a pair of concert tickets to see George Straight in January gave him chills. George was one of his favorites.

"Thank you, Ziva," Gibbs said and nodded his approval.

"Maybe you can find someone special to go with you?" she asked.

Gibbs chanced a look at Abby. "I think I can find someone," he answered.

Abby smiled at him and then handed him Tony's present.

Gibbs opened it, looked inside and then raised an eyebrow in a questionable way. He pulled out a very expensive bottle of bourbon and a box of Honey Dust. He was a little embarrassed by the last find.

Staring at Tony, he said, "DiNozzo…" Tony knew what to do. Giving him a sheepish stare back and a shrug, Tony said, "On it, Boss." He then gave himself a head slap.

Gibbs laughed and then thanked them all for the gifts. He asked if they were all enjoying themselves. By their smiles, he really didn't need to ask.

Abby told them what a wonderful time she was having. Said an old fashion Christmas was just what she needed. Then Jack told them to make sure they stayed in touch and signed off. Then Abby's fingers started to type ferociously across the keyboard.

While she was contacting McGee, Gibbs got up slowly to get another cup of coffee. His father followed. They met at the coffee maker.

"A little stiff, Leroy," Jack asked, pouring himself another cup and then filling Gibbs' cup.

"Aw Geez, Dad…" Gibbs said, rolling his eyes. Turning when he heard Tim's voice, he made his way back to his chair.

"Boss, Merry Christmas," McGee said, smiling.

Gibbs nodded. "Merry Christmas, Tim."

After talking for a few minutes about how things were going and meeting Tim's dad, Abby got out Gibbs' gift from McGee.

It was heavy, but Gibbs recognized what they were. Books. He loved books and Tim must've noticed that from all the ones he has on his shelves back home. He opened up the first one. His breath caught in his chest. Sitting in front of him was a very rare, leather bound first edition book. The title of the book was Little America: Aerial Exploration in the Antarctic, The Flight to the South Pole, by Richard E. Byrd. It must've cost a fortune.

"Tim… this is, you shouldn't have…" Gibbs had to stop before he made fool of himself.

It took him a moment to gather himself. "Thank you, Tim," he said, his voice full of emotion.

"Your welcome, Boss," McGee said. His face was flushed slightly with embarrassment.

Abby cleared her throat, fought back the tears that threatened to form and handed Gibbs the other package. He took it and opened it and Jack's laugh, brought a little levity back into the room.

"Computers for Dummies, McGee? Are you trying to tell me something here, Tim?"

Tim just stared at Gibbs and smiled. "Well, Boss, you know… just thought you could use a little help with computers. It's pretty easy to use. I can help you with it when I get back, that is if you want me to."

Jack added, "You better take him up on that, Leroy. You probably don't even know what we're doing right now."

"Well, I suppose it's that Skipping thing you mentioned last night," Gibbs said.

There was a moment of silence for a second and then Abby, Tim and Jack said, "Skype!"

Gibbs just shrugged and replied "Whatever…" He smiled, knowing full well what they were doing. He just wanted to yank their chains.

After saying goodbye, Gibbs gathered up his gifts and carried them out to the living room. He knew they'd be needing the room in the kitchen so they could start making their Christmas dinner.

Abby followed close behind. After he put the gifts down under the tree, he pulled her close and kissed her. It was a sweet, slow kiss, a promise for things to come.

"Thank you for that," Gibbs said, smiling at her.

"No, thank you allowing me to spend Christmas with you and Jack," Abby replied, giving him another quick kiss.

Gibbs hugged her and then spotted his father standing in the doorway. He gave his father a wink and a nod. Jack gave him a smile and then retreated back into the kitchen, leaving them to finish their Christmas alone.

The End

* * *

><p>AN- Hope you enjoyed this Christmas story. I also hope I satisfied my SeSa's expectations! Hope everyone had a great holiday!


End file.
